Sisters In Love
by Donniepie343
Summary: Two pokémon girls are left at home for A weekend and Maddie(the Umbreon sister) has A secret admiration for her twin sister(the Espeon sister)


Good morning said Sara! A teenage Espeon girl. Good morning said Maddie! Sara's twin sister (unlike Sara Maddie is an Umbreon) TGIF Sara yeah TGIF Sara responded. Hey Sara yes Maddie? Mom and Dad will be gone all weekend right? Yeah Maddie why? Did you have plans this weekend that required them to be home? Well no I just forgot. Oh ok. Hey Sara do you have plans after school Maddie asked shyly? No I don't did you want to do something tonight? No. Not something someone Maddie whispered to herself. Come on Maddie we don't to be late for class Sara said walking to the door. Ok coming Sara just let me get my books. Later in third period as Sara came out of the restroom she ran into Maddie. Sorry. its fine was Sara's response. What's for dinner tonight Sara? I was thinking pizza(knowing Sara loved pizza). Sounds good Maddie. After dinner Maddie asked Sara to meet her in her room after she showered. What did you need Maddie? Well… I was wondering if you would… Would what Maddie? If you would have sex with me Maddie said hesitantly? Sure Sara said enthusiastically! Oh thank you Sara Maddie said dropping onto the bed and spreading her legs to expose her vigina. As Sara pulled off her panties and bra. Where should we start Maddie? I guess kiss me. Ok said Sara as she put her lips on Maddie's. Ohhhhh! Maddie moaned as Sara's Tounge took dominance over Maddie's. Just then Sara broke the kiss for air. Please continue Sara said Maddie. I have A better idea said Sara. What is it asked Maddie? I'll show you Maddie said Sara as she began to kiss and nibble at Maddie's breasts. Ohhhhhhhh! Sara please keep going Maddie said as Sara continued to do it repeatedly down Maddie's body till Sara finally reached her destination. Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Sara thanks soooooo muck said Maddie between pants. No problem Maddie said Sara as she began to tease Maddie's vigina. Oh ohhhhh ohhhhhhhh Sara Maddie said panting please quit teasing me Sara! Oh sorry Sara said as she began to push her forked tail into her twin. Holy shit said Maddie as she began to rub her sexy black and yellow tail on Sara's vigina. Ohhh Sara said as she felt her twin eveeolution's tail on her vigina. Keep going Sara said. No problem said Maddie as she grabbed her sisters tail and pulled it out of her vigina. Do you want me to stop Maddie? No i just wanted to put both of your tail ends in my vigina. oh ok Sara said panting as she stuck both ends of her split tail into Maddie. Ohhhhhh my god Maddie said moaning as she felt both ends of her twin's tail penetrate deeper into her private part. After about A minuet Sara pulled the forked tail that was attached to her out of her sister's vigina. Why did you pull out Sara? Cause you need to penetrate me now Sara said. Ok said Maddie enthusiastically as she readied herself to be laid on for A 69. Your on top Sara. Ok Maddie said her twin as she jumped onto Maddie. After just A few seconds Maddie's paw was deep inside Sara's vigina going back and forth as Sara began to moan. Ohhhhhhh Sara keep going said Maddie as her sister did the same to her. Please tie me up and whip me Sara Maddie said. What for Sara asked? cause I want you to be my mistress. Ok Maddie's sister and now mistress said as she tied her new sex slave so she couldn't move. Oh thank you mistress I deserve to be tied up and not be able to move. SHUT UP! Sara said to Maddie. Sorry mistress please punish me. Ok said Sara as she whiped Maddie with her forked tail as hard as she could. Thank you so much mistress said Maddie. QUIET Sara said as she sat next to her enslaved sister and stuck each end of her forked tail in each 1 of their viginas. Oooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Maddie moaned as she came on her mistresses tail. I'm soooooooo sorry mistress Maddie said in-between moans and pants. Ohhhh Sara moaned as she came its ok she managed to say between pants. Please continue mistress Maddie said panting. But Sara didn't stop at all even when she was cuming. Mistress please penetrate me further. Be quiet Sara said firmly. Oh mistress please don't stop until Mom and Dad return said Maddie. Ok do you want me to keep you tied up all weekend and stick my tail in your vigina every day for as long as I want Sara asked? Yes mistress treat me like I'm shit don't be considerate at all. Ok Sara replied as she pulled her tail out of her slave's vigina. Two days later after Maddie's last few moments in slavery their Mom and Dad pulled up in the driveway. When the girls ran outside their Mom asked if anything fun happened while they were gone. No the girls replied in unison while they grabbed some bags from the trunk. Were going to the beach for A cocktail convention over spring break will you girls be fine alone for a full seven days asked their mom? Yes the girls answered in unison smiling and winking towards one another.


End file.
